


Of Dates and Dancing

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Really Old Fic [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: They had planned for the evening to be a nice, secluded night out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 8/29/05 as a contest fic. In what? I have no idea.

They had planned for the evening to be a nice, secluded night out. The first stop had gone without a hitch -- lovely dinner for two at a mostly vacant café and a dance in the park -- which inevitably left them open for future failure.

Roy knew that no evening of his -- and even less so an evening of Ed’s -- could go exactly as planned. He was prepared for several loud, blaring failures. He was not, however, prepared for the evening's actual occurrences. He had to give fate credit: he hadn’t known anyone could be any more sadistic than he was.

They had left the park in high spirits, laughing and pausing briefly to exchange chaste kisses all the way to their next destination: a new, “happening” club on the outskirts of Central. Ed had spent the first five minutes in the club reveling in culture shock -- Roy enjoying Ed’s wide, glossy expression immensely -- before letting out a brief exclamation and dragging Roy onto the dance floor for experimentation.

Both alchemists were experienced dancers, having attended their fair share of military functions, but Roy was the only one between them who’d ever been “clubbing.” Ed spent a few minutes spinning around and watching the other dancers before giving in and improvising. Because, after all: what is club dancing other than sexual improvisation?

After nearly two hours of dancing, Roy gave in to his aching feet and drug the two of them over to a small, outlying table, ignoring any and all jabs at old age. He ordered them both drinks and collapsed into a chair, lounging comfortably in the sticky heat of the crowded room. Ed, still flushed and somewhat euphoric from the dancing, plopped down in his lap.

Watching Ed laugh and smile, wrapping one arm around the Colonel’s neck and bunching the other in his shirtfront, Roy couldn’t find even the slightest motivation to be irritated. Instead, he opted for setting his drink down, wrapping one arm around the younger man's waist, and using his free arm to pull him in for a kiss.

A kiss, which, due to the raging hormones and lack of self-control, quickly escalated into an all-out tongue war. Roy had slipped the hand around Ed’s waist up the back of his shirt, and was proceeding to win the duel, when he heard a shocked squeak over the bass:

“Brother!” Alphonse Elric, on his own date with the lovely Winry Rockbell, exclaimed, voice cracking.

Ed, breaking the kiss, but not removing himself from Roy’s lap, had the decency to blush before stammering, “A-Al. Hi. What are you doing here?”

Al wagged his jaw a few times before pointing and proclaiming obviously, “You’re sitting in the Colonel’s lap! And kissing him! In broad daylight!”

“Actually,” Roy interjected, figuring he was allowed a bit of teasing, “it’s rather dark in here, and there’s no daylight left. Or there shouldn’t be, seeing as it’s nearly one o’clock in the morning.”

“That’s besides the point!” Al yelped, starting to stalk forward. Roy was amused to note that Winry looked on the verge of hysterical laughter. Good. So he wasn’t the only one.

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Seeing as 'in broad daylight' was one of your arguments, I’d say it was well-within the point.” He let a smirk through. “And I was under the impression you already knew that Edward's and my relationship was no longer platonic. You did, after all, help him move in with me.”

Al looked absolutely mortified before letting out a conceding yowl and flopping into the chair across from his brother and said brother’s lover. Winry sat down next to him, lips twitching, and attempted to placate him with a soft pat on the head.

Ed, strangely silent through all of this, decided their calm was the opportune time to try and slide off Roy’s lap. Roy was having none of that, however, and wound up pulling Ed further against him in the effort to keep the younger man captive. This caused the once-sideways Ed to be straddling his lap, unnamed parts pressing and causing a bit of discomfort.

Roy blinked at the straight pair across the table, one chuckling, the other trying valiantly to hide himself in his hands, and attempted to hide the flush coming on his face by staying close to Ed’s shoulder. Unfortunately, this worked about as well as mental cold showers. That is to say, not at all.

Winry, by far the less flabbergasted of the two, beat her fiancé to the punch, and said, “You know, you two look a little beat. Maybe you should head home, okay?” She slipped on her best “I’m an adorable little girl with a wrench, so fucking do as I say” smile, and poked Al into a standing position. “We’re gonna hang out here and dance for a bit.”

Roy mentally translated, Go home and screw. I’m going to attempt to distract Alphonse. Maybe you’ll live until morning. Be lucky I’m nice. He grinned at the mechanic. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn’t it, Edward?” he said, moving his hips delicately to slide Ed off his lap and into a standing position.

“Er, yeah,” Ed agreed, moving toward the door. “See you tomorrow, Al. We’ve got that, uh, thing to do. With, you know, the guy,” he stammered, edging quickly away.

Al nodded slowly, processing what his brother had said and giving the couple time to escape.

When they were outside, heading in the general direction of their apartment, Roy allowed himself to breathe through his hysterical laughter and grinned at the highly embarrassed Fullmetal Alchemist. “Well, that could have gone worse,” he said cheerfully.

To Roy’s surprise, Ed’s embarrassed look quickly replaced itself with a joking smirk. “Yeah. He let you keep your balls.” His smirk widened. “And we all know how terrible that would have been, had he not.”

Roy laughed lightly. “Point taken," he allowed, grinning. “How about we celebrate by putting them to use?” 

He received a sharp crack to the skull for the effort, but his spared appendages received a workout nonetheless, much to the disgruntlement -- and later stiffness -- of the blond teen taking off down the street.


End file.
